My Different Family
by Angstreunion
Summary: YAOI Snake/Otacon - This is set before the events of MGS4. Things have not been going well between Snake and Otacon, and with their relationship swiftly falling apart, there is a little girl called Sunny who desperatly loves her arguing parents.
1. Chapter 1 : My Different Family

* * *

DISCLAIMER: ALL Metal Gear & Characters Are Copyright Konami. THEY OWN EVERYTHING - I Only Borrow the Names for This Non-Profit Making BADLY WRITTEN Story, purely written for fun in my spare time. All Characters Are Kept True To Their Character from the Games, Only Bending To Storyline (In other words...Rampant Yaoi!).

This is a Yaoi scenario story – so if you're not into it…there's the 'red X door' in the top right corner of your browser. Thank you for stopping by.

* * *

**My Different Family.**

There has been an intense heat-wave for the past four weeks which had practically brought the city to its knees. Stores were running low on any type of water, Air-con units were on full everywhere and the weather had already started claiming victims.

It's the very early hours of the morning and a little six-year-old girl awoke from her sleep. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and rubbed her eyes. Her room was light and tidy, but over technological for a girl of her age-group, with a large computer system in the corner next to a mountain of stuffed toys. One of the only things that seemed in common with her peers was that the room was painted a light pastel pink.

Sunny climbed out of her bed and stretched after rubbing her eyes again and wondered into the living room and climbed up onto the made-up sofa bed where Snake was sleeping on his side. As she climbed up on top of him and started to shake him.

"Wake Up!" She announced as she pulled at the covers over him.

Snake just mumbled and turned around. Sunny jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom to get her sink step, picking it up and gingerly placing it in front of the main bedroom door as she climbed up and pulled the handle.

The door creaked as it opened slowly while she listened to the rhythmic breathing of her foster-father, who was laying naked on his side, holding a very light sheet over himself, fast asleep on the large double-bed. Sunny walked into the room and up to the bed where Otacon lay fast asleep. She stared at him affectionately noticing how peaceful he looked, with the soft pillow supporting his neck and his long, dyed warm brown hair sprawled out over the pillow surface.

"Wake Up!" She said excitedly but in a hushed tone, until she noticed that Otacon was still fast asleep.

She quickly pulled the covers off him.

Otacon sleepily felt his naked side and the matrice around him. "…mmm..You know, that's very inconsiderate Dave..." He mumbled half asleep.

"Its time to get up!" Sunny cheerfully announced.

Otacon's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the pillow to cover himself. "Sunny! Good morning…….ahhhh…Y-you shouldn't do that." He said as he reached for his glasses and quickly pulled on his house robe.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well because…..because you shouldn't. H-how did you get in here anyway?" He mumbled as he tried to put his glasses on without poking his eye.

"My step!" She announced with pride and achievement at her ingenuity while pointing at the door before climbing on top of the bed.

Otacon sat up cuddling the pillow in front of himself, with his eyes still shut trying to muster the strength to get out of bed while Sunny wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is it Cuddle-time?!"

"No...no dear it's not cuddle-time..." Otacon mumbled as he pat her on the back gently before getting out of bed.

Sunny looked up at him while she started to make the bed. "Daddy, I guess you want me to help make breakfast!"

"Yes please Sunny, I would like that very much. Ahhh, don't forget to make something nice for Mei-ling when she gets here tomorrow. In fact, I'll go wake up Daddy-Dave before I shower." Hal answered as he grabbed some clothes off a chair.

"Ohh I tried to wake him up, b-but I bet he's gone back to sleep." Sunny said as she jumped off the freshly made bed and run past Hal into the living room shouting "dad—err..Uncle-DAAAAAAVE!"

Otacon smiled back at her. Sunny standing in her little pink nightdress was the cutest, cleverest little girl he had ever seen and he was proud to adopt her. Ever since Jack had hurriedly dropped her off with them (He was en route to a bath-house at the time), Hal had thrown himself into the happy role of a parent. He wanted a child desperately but this caused friction with his partner. They would argue into the early hours over the adoption and the massive changes that a child would bring.

But Hal was unmovable in the fact that Sunny was going to be his daughter that he even faced the heartbreaking decision to move out of their flat and raise her alone, Snake had to finally relent as he then realized just how much Hal loved Sunny and how he was willing to become heartbroken to keep her, and he just couldn't deal with Hal being an teary emotional wreak every night with the inevitable sleeping in different rooms for sometimes days and eventually weeks on end. The stress of the formal adoption couldn't have come at a worse time for them; they had lost the bandage that they used the exceptionally rare times they even argued as Snake had started to show signs of rapid ageing, a topic he just didn't want to talk about and he started to show a strong reluctance to making love with his partner, resulting in more arguments and more hurtful words exchanged.

Otacon felt that it was all his fault and felt that it was because of his 'unreasonable demands' and 'forcing' a child on his partner that caused the problems in their relationship, coupling that with the recent death of Hal's close friend Natasha and the extra financial burden that paying the full rent on the Philanthropy building .

He even offered to continue paying for the flat while he moved into a friends' flat with Sunny, while still coming over to cook, clean and look after his partner who he loved so desperately. Snake snapped back at him that it was a disjointed idea, and if it came to that then he would be the one to leave, not Hal, and if he did would never come back. Which lead to extensive peace-talks between them all of which could only take place if Hal could beg Mei to look after Sunny as long as she could. He wanted a child but desperately wanted his partners support and ultimately wanted to save the relationship he had fought and suffered so long to get.

Sunny ran excitedly into the living room and jumped up onto the bed, she started shaking Snake, who started to stir then pull a slightly irritated expression as he sat up.

"Yaaay!" Sunny shouted as she hugged Snake tightly while he scratched around the bed-table for his cigarettes. "A-are you going to read me a story?"

"Uhhh, Sunny. We adults aren't very good at stories, especially not at keeping up with the amount of books that daddy keeps buying you." Snake mumbled.

"But...I-I want you to r-read me one of these two!" She declared.

"It isn't that programming in C+ thing again is it?" Snake sighed.

"Noo! It's about the moon! Or you can read me this about families..." She said as she held up two children's books.

Snake looked at the thin, large soft-paper square books. He readjusted his cigarette to the side of his mouth and started to flip through the book.

"Daddy-Dave! You're not reading out loud!" Sunny exclaimed with frustration.

"Uhhh...uhh, okay…….And I'm Uncle-Dave." He said as he opened the book at the first page. "My Very Different Family" Snake started.

"...I'm a little girl..." Snake mumbled with discomfort while Sunny lay down next to him with her wide hungry eyes taking in every word.

"-...I have a different family...uhhhh...Some families have only one mummy and some families have only one daddy. Some families have a mummy and a daddy..." Snake sighed as he took afew more drags on his cigarette.

"You need to read it with voices like daddy does!" She exclaimed.

"Uhhh..." Snake sighed trying to make himself sound more cheerful. "Some families have two mummy's and some families have two daddies, and sometimes you are raised and loved by people who are not related to you, but they become your family. I am proud of my different family - Point to the family you have...-"

Sunny points to the picture with two men standing next to the little girl as Snake erupts into a coughing fit.

Meanwhile, Otacon was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for them. He stood there flipping over the mushrooms and sausages in the pan, with his hair pulled back, wearing a large T-shirt bearing an Anime design and loose trousers. He turned and smiled at Sunny who walked into the room and sat at her seat at the table.

"Daddy...what does c-conditioning mean?" She asked as she stared at her Hello Kitty breakfast plate and cup.

"Ahhhh...it's something you do to your hair to make it all nice and soft, why?" Otacon answered as he glanced over to Sunny to see her staring at her book with a screwed up face of total confusion.

Otacon got her little pink sink-step from the bathroom and placed it in front of the cooker. "Okay darling, are you going to make the eggs?"

"YES!! YES!!" She squeaked in her under-developed female voice as she climbed on top of the step while holding Hal's hand. She took from him a spatula he bought especially for her, and some eggs.

Otacon stared lovingly at her work with her little hands, cracking eggs, adding oil, salt and pepper. He loved her and loved buying little girly things for her, from clothes to her own special cutlery, her own toothbrush and paste, hair accessories and clips for her soft platinum silver hair. Snake had pointed out that he thought having those things around the flat was more for Hal then it was for Sunny, but he thought it was best not to dwell too much on it as it was doing wonders for Hal's emotional wellbeing and general psyche.

Snake walked into the kitchen scratching the back of his head. "Hal, where's my black top?" He mumbled.

"Ohh Ahhh, it's in the washer….it's finished but I didn't have time to empty the machine yet." Otacon said as he guided Sunny's hands.

"Uumm…" Snake sighed in mild irritation as he pulled items out of the washing machine until he found his top, which was still damp. Snake walked off to put it on the main living room radiator but much to his dismay, he found the whole radiator covered in Sunny's vests, underwear, leggins, tops, trousers and little over-dresses that she normally wore over leggins.

"HAAAL! Every radiator has Sunny's clothes on it!" Snake called out to the kitchen.

"Well……Hang them on the aerator then next to mine!" Otacon called back.

"But…uhhh…Theres never room on the radiator!!" Snake called back irritated.

Otacon turned to Sunny and forced a smile through his frustration. "Dear, I need to talk to Daddy-Dave…I'll be right back okay?" He said weakly.

Sunny grabbed the side of his T-shirt as he walked around her. "N-no shouting at each other…please…"

What she said stopped Otacon in his tracks and made him turn back to her and run his hand down her back. "Sunny…we don't shout at each other..?"

"You do….but you ttry to mmake it quiet. And you always end up crying….I know because I hear you……when you're trying to hhide it." She said as she looked down.

"Sunny..I-"Otacon started by was cut short by Snake shouting.

"HAAAL! Are you going to come over here and sort this out or shall I!"

Otacon smiled and caressed Sunny's face. "No shouting, I promise!"

"Ccan you tell Daddy-Dave that too? " Sunny asked while smiling back.

"Ohhh don't worry, I'll tell him that!" Otacon said as he turned around to see the clothes from the washer on the floor in front of it. He shoke his head in frustration and turned on the small kitchen radio, turning up the volume slightly as he walked out and closed the kitchen door behind him.

"Hal, all the radiators are taken up and I-"

"LISTEN Dave!" Otacon exclaimed sternly while checking his volume as he marched up to his lover. "- It's NOT rocket science. Why didn't you just check which of her clothes were dry if you're hell-bent on using the radiator and not the aerator! And why did you leave all the washing on the kitchen floor! And don't shout at me! Do you know that she knows we argue?! Little girls need more clothes, in particular underwear, then men do! And don't try to give me the big 'Don't be mad at me' puppy-eyes because it's not going to work!"

Snake stared at his partner with wide 'Don't be mad at me puppy' eyes and a 'what the heck brought this on' expression. "Hal…why are you so uptight about where clothes go?"

"But YOU were the one was uptight about it! " Otacon added.

"Okay, how about I just wear it…It'll dry off soon enough.." Snake mumbled.

"No…no…Dave, don't do that.." Otacon said affectionately.

"Uhh..Okay….fine." Snake quietly snapped back as he sat down on the sofa and turned his back on Hal while he lit his cigarette.

Otacon crossed his arms while putting all his weight on one foot."WHAT does 'Fine' mean then?"

Snake shrugged while he clicked the igniter on his lighter.

"Dave…don't ignore me!"

"What do you want me to say then?" Snake asked calmly.

"Well….nothing…" Otacon said emotionally.

"Uhh…Okay then…." Snake mumbled.

"Right…FINE. You're obviously in 'one of your moods'! And frankly, I'm not going to argue with you over it..." Otacon added in a frustrated manner as he collected Sunny's dry clothes from the radiator in a hurried and fed-up fashion.

"Fine." Snake said as he started to read a magazine.

"Fine!" Otacon replied as stopped next to Snake, while carrying an armful of clothes, on his way back out to the kitchen.

"Fine!" Snake said casually.

"FINE!" Otacon said as he looked back into the room before closing the door behind him.

Snake stared at the closed kitchen door and felt a sharp pang in his chest. He knew his partner was on edge and it seemed like sometimes their lives seemed like an uphill struggle against a variety of reasons.

Sunny had placed the eggs on their plates and sat back at the table while Otacon dished out the rest of breakfast. Snake opened the kitchen door slowly and shuffled in, in a guilty manner, he collected the washed clothes he had left on the floor, that Hal had placed on a chair, and took them out to the living room to arrange them neatly on the aerator.

"Uncle Dave! I made some of your breakfast!" Sunny shouted to the other room.

"Yeah' Uncle Dave', are you going to eat something?" Otacon called out to his partner.

Snake walked back into the room and up to his partner who was still standing at the cooker. "Uhh Hal….I……put the clothes away to dry." He said quietly.

Otacon turned to his partner with a fragile smile "Thank you dear..." he looked over to see Sunny busy eating her food before he leaned over to kiss Dave but he shunned him and walked to the table to sit down.

Snake stared at the burnt eggs on his plate. "Uhhh Hal….want some extra eggs?"

"SHHH.." Otacon replied before he could stop himself.

"Uncle Dave….Are you going to read me a book before you go to work in the shop tonight?" Sunny asked gleefully.

"Ohh yeah, about one of those books Hal…" Snake said nonchalantly as he reached for the salad bowl.

"Ahhh, yes dear?" Otacon said as he carefully took Sunny's fork and knife and started cutting her toast.

"Uhh…. yeah….the….subject matter..." Snake as he tilted his head and stared at his partner.

"Do y-you mean Chemical Matter?" Sunny asked as she looked up at Snake confused as she didn't own any Chemistry books.

"Well….one of those books has a……'Non-polar' theme..." Snake mumbled.

"Huh? She doesn't have any books about bears? Well I can always buy some if you like…" Otacon looked up from his plate and answered totally confused.

"N-non-polar is when two of the ssame type of atom form a bond." Sunny babbled almost to herself.

Otacon choked on his mouthful of food and dropped the fork to his plate. After he recovered he turned to his partner with a measure of shock as soon as he understood. "So……should I complain about all her storybooks that only have 'POLAR' bonds?"

"Uhh its just……sharing atoms is great..but ……uhhh…I don't think the……..Child….electrons…..should know about it!" Snake protested.

"WHAT?!" Otacon replied. "Dave! This is 2008! If two non-metal atoms want to bond, they shouldn't have to worry about bias and discrimination! Society is changing, and anyway….I thought we'd been through all of this."

Sunny screwed up her face while looking totally confused.

"That's not the point I'm making! The issue is that they expose kids to enough Ionic-bonding t as it is! On TV, in those videos they watch and games they play. We don't need a lot of non-polar bonding in children's books!" Snake added.

"Dave…Aren't you forgetting you're behavior is very……-" Otacon looked around as he searched for the words. "-……Bi………..Polar……….…-"Otacon stopped realizing that things were starting to make no sense at all.

Sunny looked shocked and turned to Snake "Daddy-Dave….I didn't k-now you suffered from depression!  
?"

"And its uncle-Dave dear" Snake cut in.

"Look, I feel A LOT of electro-magnetism for you, and I know you feel it for me too. We've been together for years and weathered many storms together and you've come to terms with many issues. I know we've been having big problems recently but…….just…..Don't shut me out Dave..." Otacon said while losing the will to encode his speech when he was speaking from his heart.

"No. You know I magnet you too! I'm just saying that we have to be careful what……child……electrons ……see!"Snake babbled.

"Well if your atom wants to keep bonding with mine then WHY are you complaining? Are you trying to be argumentative with me again…..even after all that happened last month?"

"…Magnet?...Child Electrons?..." Sunny looked up to Otacon awaiting an answer.

"Ahhh….It's very advanced stuff Sunny…Ahhh…finish your toast dear.." Otacon lied as he nodded his head and smiled to her.

"I'm not complaining but-"Snake started but was cut off by Otacon.

"Dave, I would be very happy to continue this conversation later…..when the 'child electrons' are playing on their computer." Otacon said indignantly as he stood up from the table and started to clear all the empty plates.

"Uhhh okay." Snake grunted. "But I'm tired as it is, I think I may go have a lay-down cause my joints are achy."

"Why don't you go take a nap in the bedroom?" Otacon asked pensively as he washed the dishes.

"No thanks." Snake replied without even looking at his partner.

Otacon sighed as he turned off the taps and dried his hands, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration as he lent against the sink.

"Whats wrong with you?" Snake mumbled.

"Everything Dave…" he replied as he walked behind his partner and placed his hands lovingly on his shoulders, only to be shrugged off.

Otacon stared at his lover with despair. "Why are you doing this?! Okay…" Otacon sighed in exasperation. "What's her name…?"

"WHAT?!"

"Uhh…Whos?!"

"You're……You're having an affair aren't you?" Otacon said angrily as he looked down at his glasses.

"What?!"

"And will you stop repeating me!"

"Oh look, Hal, I don't wanna talk to you when you're like this."

"I haven't done anything! It's this situation which you refuse to acknowledge and its ruining everything!"

"YOU'RE ruining everything Hal!"

"Ohh? How do you figure that? You've hardly come near me for months, every time I try to get close to you, you push me away. You insist on turning out the lights the rare times we're even together, you force me to face away from you the whole time! The last time we even 'made love', you seemed totally BORED then complained you were too tired from working and wanted to sleep! Why didn't you just save time and tell me to finish myself off. You're becoming neglectful! You're neglectful of me and sometimes you seem to be mean to me for the sake of it!"

"That's bullshit Hal and you know it!" He countered while pointing into his partner's face. "I work very hard to supplement our living. How am I supposed to keep up with your demands?"

"Demands? Since when were they 'Demands'? You USED to love me Dave…"

"Ohh Don't start that!"

"You're having an affair! I know it!" Otacon started to raise his voice while becoming alittle hysterical.

"I'm no having an affair! Who the hell would want to with me anyway!"

"LOADS of people Dave! So you've gone grey, it means nothing! You still look the same! Women are all over you……they always have been!"

"Hal, you're giving me such a headache, I don't want to hear you bitch about me then cry…-" Snake started.

" 'Bitch' and 'Cry'?! Is this after I don't get my 'demands' then?!"

"Hal, you're being argumentative..."

"NO, you're being argumentative! And downright rude! You're supposed to love me Dave!!" Otacon said in a panic'd way as he tried to hug his partner before being pushed away.

A while after dinner, Otacon ran a warm bath for Sunny and lovingly placed all his family of Ducks in the water for her before placing clean clothes on the radiator for her. He walked up to her room knocking gently on the door.

"Sunny..?" He said through the door.

"Yes?" He heard her little voice through the door.

"Ahhh are you ready for your bath? You want to be all nice and clean for when Mei gets here tomorrow. "

"Yes! I'll be right out!" She replied eagerly a few moments before she appeared at the door wrapped in a little pink towel. She went into the bath and saw the over-bubbly bath. Otacon came back in to help his little girl into the bath. Sunny picked up the Barbie bubble bath containter and sniffed it as she sat in the bath. "T-this smells like Cherries."

"Does it?!" Otacon asked as she held it up to his nose. "Ohh…well it does!"

"I love Nutmeg, Buttercup, Sushi, and Petal, daddy." She squeaked as she arranged all the colorful ducks on the bath side.

"I'm very glad dear! And they love you too! In fact…I think we need to add to their little family! Want to pick out a new duck tomorrow with Auntie Mei?" He said as he poured some shampoo carefully onto his hand and started to wash Sunny's soft hair.

"YES!!" She squeaked, while trying to dodge the water running onto her face.

"Okay, you can play for awhile while I go check on Daddy-Dave, okay?"

"Okay"

Otacon placed a face-towel close to the bath and walked out into the living room to see his partner asleep on the sofa. He knelt down next to the sofa and shook his partner delicately.

"Dave..."

"Uhh?"

"If you're that tired, do you want to head up to bed. After Sunny's shower, I'll read her a book then tuck her into bed." Otacon whispered.

"Nah, I'm ok. I want to sleep here anyway." Snake added in a low, tired tone.

"What? Here on the sofa?!"

"Uhh ha."

Otacon stood up straight with a frustrated look on his face and spoke coldly. "Fine! I'll get you some pillows and covers."

Snake turned his back on his partner and mumbled. "Thanks Hal."

Otacon walked back into the bathroom to carefully wash his daughter's hair. As she played a game of 'Happy Families' with the ducks, Hal wondered to himself where it all went wrong.

**Next Chapter: Twos Company, Threes A Crowd.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Twos Company, Threes A Crowd

Hal lead sunny back into her room and started to fluff up her pillows as she checked her social networking sites while adjusting her nightdress. She excitedly bounced over to her bed and selected a book for Hal to read to her.

"Again the one with the baby hippo?" Hal asked as he rised an eyebrow.

"Yes! its my favourite! Please read it daddy.."

"Ohh okay! get into bed dear.." Hal replied as he cleared his throat and flipped to the first page. "There once was a...-"

"Wait!" Sunny said with her eyes wide.

"Huh?"

"I haven't said goodnight to Daddy-Dave yet!" she exclaimed as she threw the covers off and jumped out of bed.

Hal remained expressionless staring down at the first page of the book until he broke into a fragile smile and closed the book slowly. "Honey...Daddy-Dave is probly asleep and is only going to get grumpy if you wake him up. Come over here I want to have a little talk with you."

Sunny walked back over the bedside looking confused and sat next to Hal with her eyes hungry for explanation.

"Well...ahhh...Daddy-Dave and I have been...having a few differences of opinion.."

"You mean your're both arguing.." She added flatly

"Ahhh...Yes. He gets very angry with me sometimes..."

"Yes after you shout at him daddy. He also says you nag alot, and go like this.." She stopped as she performed an impersonation of Hal that she must have seen Snake do when he had stormed out of the room after an argument. "Waa-Waa-Waa-Waa-Waaa" She mimicked as she held her hand up making a talking motion.

"Oh! He does _that_ does he!" Hal said irritatedly.

"Yes but its funny cause hes smiling.."

"Well honey, Daddy-Dave's been very unfriendly to me and its making me sad." He continued.

"But you're not friends.."

Hal stopped mid-sentence. "What do you mean we're not friends?"

"No, you're parents. You are in love. Like other parents...and I've seen you kissing" She then started to whisper "but I think thats a secret.."

He was shocked by her matter of fact statements. She had not even said them to surprise, shock or even ask for an explanation. She was only stating what must be painfully obvious. "Why do you think its a secret dear?" He whispered back.

"Because you and Daddy-Dave push each other away when I walk into the room"

"Ahh...well I guess nothing gets past you honey"

"Please don't be mad at each other. Daddy-Dave's always talking about you and you both like to spend time together, it makes you happy! Also I hear you walk to each others room at night so you are always making sure the other is safe and tucked in"

"Ahh...ahh, that's because...ahh sometimes I bring him a glass of water."

"And some nights he gets you water? Why don't you just keep a bottle near your beds if you both need so much water?" she asked puzzled.

Hal scratched his head akwardly. "I guess you're right.."

"Anyway! I'm going to say goodnight to him like always.." she slid off the side of the bed and bounded out the room to the living room where Snake lay on the sofa. He was sleeping on his side with one arm carelessly hanging from the sofa. Even this relaxed he still had a look of vigilence on him. Sunny climbed on top of the sofa and then on top of Snake, who opened an eye and grinned at the impending attack.

"Hey! You! Goodnight!" She said while shaking him. Snake put both arms around her and hugged her tightly. He would usually squeeze her until he winded her which result in her giggling.

"Hmm...you smell like Cherries. Is Hal going to read you a story or shall I?"

"Hes going to! But I wanted my goodnight hug first!"

Otacon walked in holding her book. "Ok you! Its nearly seven-thirty and time for your story and bed. Remember Aunty Mei is coming tomorrow and you want to be up early so we can take you to the park." He added in his usual passive tone.

Sunny threw her little arms around Snakes neck kissing him on the cheek. "I love you"

After the story, which sunny fell asleep before he'd finished reading, he quietly walked over to her Pc system and turned off all the sound while leaving all of her applications running as she would wish. He shut her door as quietly as he could and walked into the bathroom where he caught himself in the mirror. He felt he looked as tired as he felt and scraped his hair back which seemed to make no improvement so he sighed and turned around to start the shower.

Pulling his T-shirt off and unbuckling his belt he made a mental checklist of things he needed to do tomorrow and tried to order what had to be done first to keep things running to sheduel. Ideally he wanted Mei to leave early so he could make dinner, put Sunny to bed and still have the evening to himself. He pulled the trousers down over his slim hips and then pulled his glasses off carefully placed them on the sink side before getting into the shower.

Leaning againt the tiled wall just letting the hot water run down all over him in the now cloudly bathroom there was a mild thud as he rested his head agaisnt the wall just relaxing in the heat. Time seemed to fly in the only few real moments of carefree relaxation, where there were no worries and no concerns. He was always careful about what his friends knew as he worried that if they became involved in anything then it would be difficult keeping them out.

After his shower he dried himself off and walked into the bedroom, still toweling his hair. He placed his glasses on the bed-side table and set his alarm clock before getting into bed. He was far too tired to read another chapter of his book so turned out the night-light and fell to his pillow. Before he even know, he was asleep.

Hal awoke with a start to the blurry image of his alarm clock which more resembled a red glow sitting on the table. He got up running his hands across the Bed-table for his glasses but couldn't locate them so he decided to get up and make coffee as his long-vision was fine. Grabbing his clothes he hurried to get dressed, putting on some white trousers and a long sweater over his under-vest. while walking towards the door he tripped on his house-robe and hit the door frame on the way down while letting out a characteristic yell.

"I think Hal's up and trying to get out of bed.." Snake said to Sunny as he lent out the kitchen window to smoke.

Otacon walked into the kitchen in a sleepy lethargic way while adjusting his glasses.

"Daddy you look silly" Sunny giggled while pointing to the fact that Hals hair seemed to be standing up in all messy directions.

He self-consciously ran his fingers threw it to train it back while smiling at his daughter. "I have to make you breakfast... What do you want?" he said as he got up and walked towards the fridge.

"I've had breakfast. Daddy-er Uncle Dave made it for me."

Snake, who was still hanging out the window reached his arm into the room to give a thumbs-up sign.

"Nothing unhealthy I hope..."

"I'm going to show you'll what Im wearing today!" Sunny said as she slid off her chair and headed to her room.

"Fine.." Otacon said sleepily as he sat in his chair leaning his head on his hand until he saw Snake place a cup of Coffee in front of him, which he had noticed Snake was holding the cup by the top rim rather then the handle.

"Is this your new Hair-do Hal..?"

"Huh? Is it really that bad? I haven't even looked yet. I was too busy breaking my neck falling over this morning."

"You should always wear your glasses Hal. You're blind without them."

"Well I guess so, as there's no-one around me to help.." he replied as Snake sat down next to him and started pulling small bits of hair behind his ears.

"That feels nice." Otacon said as he lent in towards Snake. Sunny came back into the room holding two outfits and looked up at Snake and Otacon who were sitting next to each other. "Which should I wear"

"Hmm I think the one on the right. Its better for this type of weather, dear." Otacon said managing to pull his eyes from Snake.

"Okay!" She replied as she ran off to get changed.

Otacon turned back to Snake and smiled briefly before tilting his head and leaning in to kiss Snake. As their lips touched gently it brought with it the justification of everything and the promise that things may get better. The familiar taste of secondhand smoke didn't even bother him as it was a taste so synonymous with kissing his lover. Hal felt like a man dying of thirst who was finally given a drink. This was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell going off.

"Dave! Thats Mei. Ahh..I have to do my hair!"

"Thats okay Hal, I'll get it." Snake mumbled back

"What? Dressed like that!" Otacon replied as he pointed at Snake who was wearing a white vest and Combat trousers.

"This is practically my Sunday Best Hal"

"Ohh Ahh..Okay." Otacon replied as he moved out to the bathroom quickly.

Suddenly there was lots of noise in the living room of Sunny's excitement and multiple conversations between Mei, Snake and Sunny. Otacon walked into the room with his hair gelled and styled as he usually kept it. He stopped in the door-frame and held his arms out as Mei called him.

"Hal!"

"Mei, how are you? Its been so long!" he added as he placed his arms around her.

"I know! I haven't see you all for a while but since our phone call I felt I had to come over and have a chat with you."

"Let go to the park now!" Sunny said as she jumped up and down.

"Come on Sunny shes only just arrived and is probably tired. I don't think she wants to go out again." Otacon said while hoping that Mei wouldn't mind going out right away.

"It's okay! Anyway, I want to she how good she is on that round-about." Mei said right on Que.

Otacon grabbed his long white coat as Sunny got her shoes on. "Dave, I have my phone on me if you need to contact me. We'll only be about an hour."

Mei Ling and Otacon sat motionless in the two swings talking as they watched Sunny playing with other children.

"You look preoccupied Hal, are you alright?"

"Yes...I guess." Otacon said while starring at the ground.

"Is this about David? I know there's something wrong with him, you can tell me you know. It never goes any further."

"Well, I'm certain hes having an affair. I can't watch him all the time. Sometimes he makes me feel so small, belittles me. I also think he never wanted Sunny around. All this with these strange symptoms hes getting just seem to be depressing him, and he takes it out on me."

"How does he take it out on you? He seems loving towards Sunny and he dotes on you something chronic. What ever makes you think hes having an affair?"

"Well, someone who eats all different kinds of food can't go vegan over night.."

"I really don't think its like that Hal"

"Sometimes hes so cold to me, argumentative, emotionally neglectful." Otacon said as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes."I just don't know how long I can go pretending to keep everything together. I'm sure that the moment he leaves me, whoever he's been seeing with reveal herself. I can't watch him all the time."

"I think he does love you Hal and he dotes on you something chronic! I know he loves you just doesn't know how to show it."

"Oh he does! Sometimes he tells me the sweetest things holds me like I'm the last person in the world. The moment cough he accuses me of having The Flu and insists I take to bed while he runs the house...and I would let him if it didn't turn into such a disaster. I've bent over backwards to prove my love for him. I would do anything for him. I would die for him."

"Hal! no-one needs to die!" Mei giggled as she shoved him. "I've never seen a couple more devoted then you both. Why you are so convinced hes seeing a girl I'll never understand."

"Mei.." Otacon started in a tired voice as he scanned the sky "He identifies as a Heterosexual...I mean, how does that even happen?"

"Well, I'm not getting into all that! But if I took Sunny for a day or two then I'm certain you both would have enough time to straighten all these fears out."

"Well, on that subject. I wanted to know if I asked you to keep Sunny for a short while - would you?"

"Sure why?"

"Well...ahh, I was thinking about moving out for a while.."

"What?"

"Dave's always threatening to leave me.."

"That's ridiculous! What good is your leaving him based on suspicions?" Mei asked quizzically.

"No there's a reason for that! If he's hell-bent on leaving me then he'll vanish and I'll have no-longer any idea where he is and what he's doing. But if I leave then I know he's at the apartment."

"This is crazy talk Hal. You're letting your imagination run away with you and your the one who pushing him away. I think we just need a specialist to work on what exactly is wrong with him, and I think I know someone too."

"Okay, please put them through to me. I need all the help I can get. He's already going gray and his joints ache a lot of the time. He hides it but I can tell. I've grown so accustomed to everything about him. I can read him and his emotions and mood like no-one else ever could. I know him inside-out." Otacon lamented as he put his glasses back on.

"Hal, I know I don't see your arguments first hand, but I would be shocked if any of these suspicions turned out to be true. If he's still intimate with you then its a good sign he is happy and complicit. "

"Mei, if you came onto him he'd have you in bed before you knew what day it was." Otacon mumbled

"Thats not true! He's never made himself available to any girls in front of me. Oh don't misunderstand, he loves to flirt but he would never take it any further."

"Well, if he loved me then he wouldn't flirt.."

"Thats just the way he is Hal. "

"Huh... Do you think he's bored of me? Am I a boring a man?"

"Yes Hal - Very. But we all love you for it!" She said as she hugged his arm. "Hal, don't put yourself down. You're very attractive."

"What? Really?" he replied as he looked at her in shock.

"Yes! If you were a little bit younger and not so fixated on David...who knows..." She added as she stared at him with her eyebrows raised. Otacon stared blankly back. "I'm just kidding!" She added as she punched his arm. "Look, lets ask Naomi about this. She knows a lot about genetics and can probably help."

"Naomi? Do you think she would help me?" Otacon asked

"Ofcourse she would. You don't need to tell her everything just the minimum."

"I don't know about involving her..."

"What have you got to loose Hal?" Mei replied flatly. "Anyway, I'll be taking Sunny out so that you both can have some alone time."

"Look at my new friend!" Sunny said excitedly as she ran up to them while pointing at another little girl.

"Thats very nice.." Otacon said as he smiled at the little girl.

"That's my daddy!" Sunny said with pride as Hal turned to Mei and smiled.

"We have to head home now." Mei added as Hal put the left-overs of Sunny's packed lunch his bag as they set off back home.

Coming up next: Bribery and corruption


	3. Chapter 3 : Bribery And Corruption

**~ Chapter 3 – Bribery and corruption ~**

Otacon, Mei-ling and a very excited Sunny arrives home with Sunny running ahead to go find Snake and tell him about all her adventures.

Mei turned to Otacon "Hal, I still think you're imagining things. Things are just tough because you both have to adjust to having a little girl around and that David seems to be sick with something."

"Do you have any idea how long I've tried to believe that? You've not seem him yet when he's in one of his moods. He's unreasonable, argumentative and difficult."

"He's just strongly opinionated, And why you think he's having an affair is anyone's guess!"

"Because! He's always making remarks about women, and leering at them" Otacon answered

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well yes! Why can't he consider my feelings" he added as he looked down. "And he has no shame! He'll make remarks about breasts or giving oral sex.." Otacon paused to push up his glasses. "I mean...eww its a bit...horrid and slimy, yet he still talks about these things.."

They both silenced as they head Sunny coming back into the room. She was sitting on Snake's shoulders as she was describing everything they did in the park as he gripped one of her little legs which dangled down his front, as he went about his business, grunting the occasional reply before going into the kitchen to put coffee on and make a juice drink for Sunny.

Mei turned to Otacon with an eye-brow raised. Otacon folded his arms and placed all his weight on one leg before replying "This...of-course makes me look paranoid and incorrect!"

"Well it certainly looks like he feels something for her." Mei responding.

"That's just the point! They do have a relationship, but its his relationship to me that is suffering and he refuses to talk to me about it. He also accuses me of conditioning Sunny just because I think its important she knows about diversity and different lifestyles. Although, she seems to know far more then even I give her credit for. Its only a matter of time before she starts asking questions."

"Well, why are you both trying to keep this a secret?" Mei asked puzzled as she made them both drinks.

"Well its more for Dave then me. He's asked that things only remain between the few of us who know. Even though there's still the possibly that Meryl will throw a fit and scream to anyone who'll listen. I always have to be very careful in regard to her." Otacon added as he pushed up his glasses and slowly stirred the spoon in his cup.

Sunny walked back into the room very slowly carrying a plastic cup filled with juice with both hands, while having her bear tucked under her arm as she concentrated hard.

Mei smiled. "What are you doing Sunny?"

"B-being careful not to drop it. Uncle-Dave says if I don't spill any then he'll get me a surprise!" she said as she sat in her little bean-bag near the large plasma TV.

"Yes! You're right dear!" Mei exclaimed. "Because you know why spilling things is bad?"

"Yes because Daddy will nag Dave and they'll argue." came her squeaky little reply.

"Wait a minute! Did Daddy-Dave say that?" Otacon asked watching Sunny nod.

Snake walked back into the room with Otacon's laptop and sat on the sofa while he lit a cigarette. "Sunny says she had a lot of fun out at the park today." He said in his unmistakable voice.

Otacon slumped down next to Snake and turned towards him slowly. "That's not all she said! Apparently I nag you.."

Mei cut in "Well we did have lots of fun! Until Hal got sick on the round-about"

Snake raised an eye-brow as he turned to Hal.

Mei squeezed in in-between them on the sofa and hugged Snake's arm "Its been so long since I've seen you!" she added while trying not to ask about his graying-white hair and the lines that had started to appear on his face.

"Yes and I have missed you. I heard from Hal that you don't have much time to stay in the city though."

"Unfortunately yes. But there's something else. I want to show Sunny the large garden at my house. She s never seen fruiting plants and pool with fish." Mei said excitingly.

"Wait.." Snake replied while turning to Mei directly. "You're taking Sunny away?"

"Only for short while! She's heard so much about the garden that I told her if she was good she can see it"

"Hal do you know about this?" Snake replied in an irritated tone.

"Yes Dave.." Otacon said with his eyes downcast to the floor.

"And you allow this?" Snake said as he restlessly could a large drag of his cigarette.

Otacon stared at his partner wistfully, not wanting show that he had arranged this believing that some time alone would mend their relationship. "Dave, this is Mei we're talking about. I've always trusted her and her judgements. She's never let us down."

Mei-Ling sat silently during their exchanges deciding it was better to speak only when spoken to.

"And you didn't consult me?" Snake said as he got up and walked towards the window, pausing for a moment then turning to Sunny who was playing with her bears. Snake leant down to her, which instantly caught her attention. "Sunny, do you want to go to Auntie-Mei and that old man's house?"

"Y-yes! She says there are flowers and fruits and vegetables and trees!" She squeaked excitedly.

Otacon stood up from the sofa and walked towards Snake, placing his hand lovingly on his shoulder, before Snake shrugged it away. "Dave, its only for a short while.."

"While? Its a while now?" Snake protested.

"Dave, I didn't think it was something you would want to be 'consulted' on!" Otacon countered before turning to Sunny and asking her to take her Bears and play in her room.

"Well it is!" Snake added as he walked away from Hal back to the sofa.

"Dave..." Otacon started as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Are you having on of your mood-swings? I mean, what is this really about? Is it because you don't like me making a decision without you? Or that you just don't want to be left alone with me? Or that I wont have my hands full with Sunny so you know you can go carry on with whoever your carrying on with?"

Mei-ling covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"What?" Snake snarled indignantly. "You're right! I don't want to be alone with you if you think like that!" he continued before stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray and storming out to grab his coat and leave.

Otacon's slumped done on the sofa with his face in his hands. Mei put a loving hand on his shoulder "Okay Hal, that could have gone soo much better.."

"You see what I mean? He doesn't want to even be alone with me..." Hal started to sob. "He can't stand our life with Sunny and his being ill doesn't help.. Its all only made him so short tempered."

"No, I think he loves Sunny and was shocked that he wasn't told in advance that she was going to go visiting, and as for not wanting to be alone with you, he said that in anger after you out-right accused him of having affairs..." Mei said honestly. "As for his illness...I have no idea but I am certain it has affected his confidence and probably his ego too."

Otacon looked at Mei with his eyes all watery and red. "I...I really don't know how much more of this I can take." he said as he wiped his eyes. "I'm going to move out and get a place for me and Sunny. David just doesn't understand that I love him more then anything and would do anything for him...but I have to think about my daughter being exposed to our arguing."

"What exactly do you both argue over Hal?"

"Everything.."

"C'mon, that's not an answer! What is everything?" Mei pressed.

Otacon rolled his eyes at the thought of a list, but kept his tone low due to Sunny."Well, his illness seems to be a no-go conversation. We argue over Sunny, even though I do everything for her. We argue because he's inconsiderate. We argue because I'm certain he's having an affair. We argue because he disapproves of my keeping Sunny's mind open about diversity – which he seems to have a mental block about... the list goes on.."

"What do you mean he is inconsiderate?"

"Well he is! Leaving the toilet seat up all the time. I mean, I didn't mind when it was just him and me...but there's a girl here now so its common decency! Then there's things like making sexual comments about women, and he wont really spend much time with me but he's happy jerking himself off in private.."

"Hmm...how do you know that?" Mei said quietly looking puzzled.

"Well I caught him once. We had such a row." Otacon added as he lent back into the sofa. "I think he's bored of me, just...Board of domesticity, board of the whole thing.."

"Ahh!" exclaimed Mei Ling. " I knew it! Every time there are couples problems there's no communication and certainly not intimacy. Have you asked him directly about any of this?"

"I've given up." Otacon threw his hands up."He just stairs at me then tells me to 'stop nagging'. He's never given that much input in on issues about Sunny and at best avoids her. I dread to think what its like for her when I'm at work."

"I feel somewhat responsible for your latest row so if its okay I'll spend the night here and take Sunny to mine tomorrow." Mei said affectionately as she walked up to Hal and hugged him from behind.

"That's okay Mei, and if you don't mind, you can sleep in my bed as we don't have a spare room."

"But Hal, where will you sleep?"

"Hmm...on the floor must likely. Dave's back can play up so he better have the fold-out sofa bed in the living area, even though he tends to sleep on it as a sofa..." he said as he cleared the cups from the table. "In fact, I better call him and make sure he's okay."

~ Later On That Evening ~

Mei ling was in the kitchen making some broth and a stir-fry for the nights meal as it was one of Otacon's favourites. Sunny brought her two bears, her story book, her apron and spatula to help out making dinner while Hal was in the Living space typing out code on his main system.

"Sunny, those are lovely bears!" Mei said as she looked at the white and brown stuffed bears.

"Yes! This is Daddy-Dave Bear and this one is Daddy-Hal Bear." as she held up the White and Brown bears, then lent over to whisper. "Well...that's their real names..But I can tell you."

"Real names?" Mei pondered. "What are their fake names?"

"Uncle-Dave Bear and Uncle-Hal Bear."

"Ahh...I see."

"But Daddy says their other name is a secret...like a Code-Name!"

Mei turned back to her cooking. "That's very cute!"

"Well, I know how to keep secrets. B-but...sometimes people don't think I understand things...but I do." Sunny said quietly but was suddenly distracted by hearing the front door open and close. "Uncle-Dave!" She shouted as she got down from her cooker-step and ran towards the door. She ran past Otacon sitting at his desk in the living area and wrapped her arms around Snake's legs.

Snake bent down to hug her as Otacon walked into the welcoming hall. Snake glanced at Otacon and patted Sunny on the back. "Sunny, something smells good. Can you go find out what the ETA on that food is?"

Sunny jumped up and down excitedly at being given this special mission and skipped out of the room, headed for Mei in the kitchen.

Snake glanced at Otacon for a moment until they mutually broke off their stair with Otacon glancing down awkwardly and Snake casually looking up while rubbing his neck. Snake stepped forward and put his arms around Otacon's waist and caressed his back up and down making Otacon lean, and practically collapse into, Snakes arms.

"Dave.." Otacon said flatly with his face buried in Snake's chest. "I'm an idiot."

Snake looked at Otacon confused. "You have your moments Hal." he said as he pat Hal on the back and walked towards the kitchen where Mei was dishing out delicious broth in small bowls and dishes of spicy stir-fried food.

Otacon rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to help Sunny into her chair and then helped her making small wraps. The table was awash with talk, hands reaching out to grab ingredient plates and Sunny's infectious laughter. Things seemed almost back to normal, even though for the past year there had been a mysterious dark cloud over their previously happy lives, with Snake becoming increasingly secretive, withdrawn and cold.

During the meal, Otacon turned to Snake who was shovelling food down his mouth at a phenomenal rate.

"Dave... are you even tasting that?"

Snake stopped chewing for a moment and grinned at Otacon, burped then continued.

"That good huh?" Otacon concluded as he laughed and turned back to his own plate.

"Daddy m-my wrap keeps falling apart!" Sunny exclaimed in frustration.

"That's because you...like Dave, have tried to shove too much filling into it" Otacon said as he scraped some filling out, re-wrapped it and handed it to Sunny who held out both hands excitedly for it.

"So then! Are you all packed for tomorrow Sunny?" Mei asked.

"Sunny's leaving tomorrow?" Snake cut in.

"Shh!" Otacon motioned to Mei publicly before he could stop himself.

"Why don't I know anything about this? When she's leaving, how long for?" Snake cut in again.

"Not this again." Otacon said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes! This. Hal..." Snake replied back in a frustrated tone.

Otacon got up from his seat and pulled Sunny out of her chair. "Okaaay there. Time for you to get your nightdress on because the bears are going to bed!" he said totally ignoring Snake as he picked up her stuffed bears.

"Okay... He's ignoring me." Snake said to Mei. "Now notice the...pretending not to hear me and making himself look busy."

Mei raised her hand to answer but Hal cut in without even turning around to face them "Mei, you can tell David that if he wants to blame someone for not knowing what's going on in the house then he can blame himself for not asking me."

Mei raised her hand to answer but Snake cut in. "Ohh? And Mei, you can tell Hal that this is really childish and I'm not impressed...and, no-ones making decisions about Sunny without my knowledge."

Sunny walked over to Snake to hug him goodnight as Hal stood with arms folded leaning against the door-frame staring at Snake. After she hugged Snake and Mei, she grabbed her two bears from the table and walked over to Otacon who picked her up. He took the White bear and put it on the table.

"Ohh wait! That bear needs to go to bed too!" Sunny said.

"Ahh...no Sunny. _That bear _isn't going to bed. _That bear_ needs to sit in the kitchen to think over what _he's done_..."

Mei-Ling face-palmed.

An hour or so later, As Otacon was getting his clothes and preparing his bedroom for Mei, there was a little knock on the door. It was Sunny, standing there in her little nightdress clutching her Brown bear.

"Aww aren't you supposed to be in bed asleep?" He asked as he knelt down to her level.

"I forgot to give you this. Daddy-Dave gave it to me to give to you." She said as she held up a little note.

Otacon reached for his glasses and flipped open the small note, that was written in large coloured pencil, and started to read it.

_To Hal,_

_I am very sorry to fight with you. It was my fault so please do not be mad at me, and don't avoid me. We are a couple, and I want to move my things back into the other room with yours.._

_Love,_

_Dave_

_x x x x_

Otacon stared at the poorly written note. "I knew Dave's handwriting was bad...but at lest it seems to have improved..."

"W-why don't you write one back?" Sunny asked, happy that her handy-work had gone undetected.

"I don't have to dear. Grown-ups find it better to talk things through...most of the time."

Sunny put her finger up to her mouth and thought for a moment. "Yes but, he obviously wrote this note because he finds it difficult to talk! So, you should play along as i-it may make him more comfortable...a bit like sending coded messages!"

"At this time of night Sunny? Though you are right. I've never read anything this open and heart-felt from him."

"Yes Daddy! I wont be able to sleep unless I know you have s-shown the same peace-keeping as Daddy-Dave!"

"Ohh...okay, if it will make you feel better." Otacon said as he sat don't at his PC station in the main bedroom. He got out his writing pad and placed the pen to the paper, then paused and looked up pondering what to write.

Sunny stood on her tip-toes to see onto the desk."H-how about... telling him the same kind of things he told you. T-then you've both been equal!"

Otacon sighed playfully."You're really not going to sleep til I do this are you?"

Sunny shook her head fervently.

"Okay..." Otacon started to write in his unmistakable, large curly handwriting...

_Dearest David,_

_I am sorry I got angry at you. I must assume half the blame too, and I would like very much if you move your things back into the room._

_Love always,_

_Hal_

_x x_

Sunny took the note and pretended to salute. "Leave this important answer to me Daddy-Hal."

Otacon giggled. "Okay sweetie – now, bed."

"Okay!" she answered as she grabbed her bear and walked out leaving Hal to continue preparing the room for Mei, who was heading in to see him. "Daddy's getting the bed ready for you."

"Aww that's nice of him! I'll see how he's doing. Goodnight Sunny" She said as she bend down to hug the little girl.

Sunny walked into her bedroom and looked through the edge of the door to see Mei walk into Snake and Otacon's bedroom and then started to hear them talk. At that point Sunny crept out of her room and into the lounge where Snake was laying under a quilt watching a selling channel. He heard all to clearly Sunny's attempt to 'sneak into the room'.

"Daddy...?" She said quietly as she slumped down on the sofa.

"Sunny? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he mumbled.

"Yes but... I forgot something important!"

Snake tapped the sofa near him, beckoning her to climb up and sit next to him. "I can read you something if you like?"

"Yes please...but, Daddy Hal asked me to give you something. He's too shy to tell you himself." She said as she leant in towards his ear whispering."You know how he is!"

"Yes I know" he grinned. "I think he's avoiding me."

"I think so to! He gave me a note for you!"

Snake sighed and rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "Notes now is it?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she handed it to him.

"Sunny, why would he give you a note when he could just 'talk' to me through Mei.." Snake grinned and then saw the gleam in Sunny's eyes. "Sunny? You didn't write this no...t..." Snake stopped mid-sentence as he flipped the note to open it and saw Hal's distinctive handwriting. His eyes moved right to left reading and re-reading it.

"I think he's too shy to talk about it." she added.

"Obviously. I'm still scanning it looking for the sarcasm..." Snake replied.

"I think there is none. I just think he's l-lonely without you. I think you should write on back – even just a thank you!"

Snake breathed in in contemplation. "Hmmm...Hey, don't I have to read you a story?"

"Yes!" she said as she slide off the the end of the sofa, before stopping and looking up to Snake. "I love you, you know..."

"I love you too" he grunted as he heaved himself off the sofa and was walking behind Sunny when he suddenly stopped and turned around after snapping his fingers in remembrance. He walked out to the Kitchen and grabbed the White bear off the table and placed it next to the Brown bear in Sunny's room as she picked out a book for him to read her.

Meanwhile Otacon and Mei were chatting in the main room.

"There you go. You should be comfortable here for the night." Otacon said as he grabbed his change of clothes.

"Yes, but I feel awful making you sleep on the floor!"

"Its okay, if it weren't for Dave's foul temper I could share the sofa-bed. But after his recent behaviour and latest stunt I really don't have the energy to argue with him. He can rant and rave for ages and I...I just cant cope with confrontation, certainly not with confrontation with him."

"Even though he wrote you that nice note?" Mei asked

"Well...that I just find confusing. Normally he rants at me, goes silent and approaches me the day after acting all apologetic and awkward. I've just never known him to just outright apologize and be as open as that...unless he's having one of his mode-swings or his nanoprobes are malfunctioning..." Otacon trailed off while mumbling to himself.

"Or...he's really sorry and can't be open about it?" Mei said as she smiled at Otacon.

"I don't know...he just... its like he doesn't want to even try and he avoids Sunny like the plague, in fact, when I walk into a room he moves away from her and starts talking to me...unless its a topic that he 'wont talk about', like his health."

"Did you ever think that he loves you so much that the moment you walk into the room you take all his attention?"

"Don't be over-romantic Mei. He's normally cool about everything...normally."

"Well, how is his health?"

"Sometimes...he has bad days." Otacon said as he turned away from Mei and pulled his glasses off. "His joints ache...his back hurts, he has terrible headaches, he can get short of breath...and his hair colour has changed and so has his skin. It's almost as if he's ageing right in front of me."

Mei reached her hand out and touched Otacon's shoulder. "What does he say about it?"

"Nothing. At the start he was concerned about it, but then he fell silent. He's stoic about it...but I know how badly its effecting him...in every way you can imagine...and a few you can't."

"I know you too well Hal. There's a lot you're not telling me." Mei answered as she unpacked her night-cream.

Otacon looked award for a moment then stumbled as he remembered to pick up his change of clothes. "I better let you get to bed. Ahh don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything."

"Hal!" she exclaimed as she walked up to him and held his arms at by his sides. "Calm down. I'm here now and soon you and he will have lots of time together when Sunny stays with me!"

"Thank you Mei. You've always been there for me." Otacon smiled and hugged her.

Otacon walked out into the lounge area and saw Snake asleep and snoring quietly on the sofa. He stopped and smiled at his lover and pulled a light cover over him. He walked into the kitchen and looked inside the fridge, after scanning around the contents and grabbed a stick of celery and some crackers from the kitchen side. Leaning against the fridge he started eating the celery, finally taking a break from work, housework and other things that there never seemed to be enough hours in the day for.

He had nearly finished his cracker when his phone bleeped. It reported that one of his old E-mail addresses had a new mail. He accessed it from his phone and found it was a message from Naomi leaving her number and asking to meet him at a café to talk over the concerns she had about Snake's health. Otacon dialled the number and after a short while she answered.

"Hello...?" he said shyly.

"Hal! How nice it is to hear your voice again! Are you well?"

"Ahh..yeah I'm okay, and you?"

"Not bad. Look, I don't have much time to talk just now but I would like to meet you for coffee tomorrow to catch up."

"Sure! That sounds great. I have a guest here right now but when they leave I can come out to meet you...is that okay?"

"Its perfect Hal. Call me when your guest leaves. I'd love to chat more be it is late and I should be finishing my paperwork."

"Okay I'll leave you to it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

Otacon went into the bathroom to get changed then walked back into the main room and started to make his bed on he floor near the sofa Snake lay on.

"Hal, what are you doing?" Snake asked in a low monotone.

"Errr...making my bed."

"Why don't you sleep on the sofa, I can sleep on the floor."

"You've got a bad back Dave."

"I know how you like your comforts Hal..." Snake mumbled as he got up and unfolded the bed properly.

"Well...there...is room for two." Otacon said as he placed his pillow on the bed next to Snake's.

"Well, stop messing around then and get in, because I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're soo protective over me..." Otacon added as he lay down, on his left side, next to Snake, smiling at him.

"Well...you're pretty protective over me too."

"I would do anything for you Dave. What we have...is irreplaceable. I've been in love with you for nine years and that's never going to stop – regardless of anything. Otacon said as he reached out for his partner's right hand and held it to his heart.

"You make it sound like a prison sentence Hal."

"In that case then I hope I get life and I'll gratefully do my time, and maybe if I'm lucky I'll be kept in for good behaviour!" he answered as he flicked off the light and lay down next to his partner.

Snake grinned at his slender partner and placed his left arm around Otacon's waist, pulling him close in one move. Otacon reached his arms around his partner and they lay there in silence for a afew moments.

"Dave.." Otacon whispered.

"Yes Hal?"

"We...don't get much time like this nower days... just to talk and share each others company, and now here I am having your full attention all to myself!"

"That's true Hal..."

"Why do you think that is?"

Snake reopened his eyes. "I think its because we work, and do things for Sunny and then there's stuff around the house.." He mumbled as he closed his eyes again to rest.

"And that we argue..."

"hmmm" Snake in partial acknowledgement as he rested next to his partner for a few minutes.

"Ahh...Dave..." Otacon whispered as he gently shook Snake.

"What Hal?"

"I'm scared of the dark..."

"I'm right next to you. There's nothing to be scared about." he answered as he stared at Otacon in the dim light.

"I've always been scared of the dark...and heights...and bugs."

"well, there's none of that here, so you can rest peacefully."

"Dave, I thought I saw a shadow on the wall...what if its a Scorpion or a Spider?"

"Hal, if there is then I'll get up and deal with it."

"What if you get Stung?"

"Then I'll get some of that bite cream from the bathroom cabinet and..." Snake stopped mid sentence. "Why are we even talking about this? Get some sleep Hal."

"Okay." Otacon answered as he snuggled his partner for a few silent moments.

"Dave..?"

"What is it?"

"What if something happened to me?"

"What? Hal, nothings ever going to happen to you with me around." Snake said in a slightly irritated tone as he locked his fingers around Otacon's waist and pulled him in even closer to hug.

"But...Can you imagine a life without me?" Otacon said in an obviously emotional tone.

"Not now."

"Even if you were upset with me at the time?"

"Hal...you're talking nonsense, and I don't understand where this is going.."

"I just never really get much time to talk to you.."

"You talk to me all day, Hal." Snake sighed.

"No, not like that! I mean...You're different in times like this. More affectionate, more understanding. I know its probably cause your half asleep but...I miss chatting to you in the dead of night Dave."

"That's because we don't sleep together any-more. I sleep in here and you sleep in the other room."

"Why don't we sleep together Dave?" Otacon pressed as he held his partner close.

"Well right now I'm thinking its because you'd talk all night." Snake laughed quietly as he pulled a pillow up under his neck.

"I know it started out happening when we argued and then it just became the norm, but it doesn't make me happy Dave. I do dumb stuff, I say things I don't mean but it never changes the facts. I've loved you for nine years. Ever since the first day we met, something changed inside me and I'm never going to abandon you."

"The same goes for me Hal."

"Dave..?" as he stirred next to Snake and started to climb on top of him.

"Hal... I'm really tired..." Snake moaned half-asleep.

Otacon was laying on top of Snake and pulled his partner's muscular thighs around his small waist while feeling himself being squeezed. He Started to kiss Snake's neck under his jaw – sometimes hardly kissing but running a line up his neck with his lips and stopping to kiss frequently. One of Otacon's hands was caressing the side of his partner's face, with the other he tried to pull down the side of the loose-fitting night slacks his partner wore. Otacon kissed him slowly and passionately, feeling his own mouth being explored by his waking partner's tongue. Feeling his partner's firm kiss and hand on the back of his head added to the intensity of their slow kiss. Their kiss broke for the moment it took for Otacon to pull the over-sized T-shirt up and over his head. He often wore it to bed – a light blue T-shirt with the numbers 06 printed on the front, and it hung limply on his slender frame, often falling down one shoulder. Many a time Snake would embrace him from behind and kiss any area which became visible when he moved.

Their love for each other had matured much the same as their friendship over the years, as did their love-life. Once the difficult ice had been broken, it had opened the flood-gates to feelings and actions that came natural and they were happy to indulge them. They learned more about each other after becoming lovers then they could have ever imagined. They lived in a world that seemed to only revolve for them, hardly being able to wait to get home to fall into each others arms. Snake was an assertive and strong lover, but sometimes he would so tender and loving towards the delicate yet fiercely intelligent and emotionally strong man he loved enough to take as a lover. They were strong for each other in the ways they needed to be, and in the ways the other lacked. Even after the excursions that Hal had had in his life in the way of relationships, one damaged disaster after another, and after Snake's fated venture into relationship, they only found solace in each others damaged emotions. Nothing could quench Hal's desires like David could, and David found a love in Hal that he didn't even know he was capable of – and it scared him. They had their ups and downs, joyfully bickered over each others idiosyncrasies, especially Hal's which bordered on the weird and erratic.

Up until about a year ago, so many nights had been spent exploring feelings, senses, each other's sexual tastes and the limits of their bodies. Late nights up to the early hours making mad love, and many late Sunday mornings in bed doing everything they could until their bodies were sore. But all this was a life that only they knew about each other. People on the outside would wonder what they saw in each other, with the general feeling being that Snake was cold and insensitive, but Hal knew better and he saw his love in the moments that no-one else did, and it made up for everything.

This was just another thing Hal could not understand. Why had things changed so much. Why had his partner gone silent, what was wrong with him and why had he become secretive and withdrawn.

In the dark room they could barely see more then shapes in the blueish light that filtered in through the window. However, Hal's eye-site was so bad he could hardly see anything, but each one of their touches were worth more then a hundred words. Snake was now much more awake feeling his partners kisses and the way he was rubbing against him. The urge to sleep was quickly being replaced by another urge which was quickly consuming both his attention and his blood supply.

"Ohh Dave I want you so badly.." he whispered in a desperate and wanton voice, while he pulled his partner's slacks over his hips and down one leg so that he could draw his partners legs up alongside his hips.

Snake grunted a form of laugh. "Hal, where does all this energy come from?"

"Here.." Otacon said as he tapped his chest over his heart. "And...here..." he added as he grabbed his partners hand and lowered it down between his legs where he was engorged, swollen and very hard.

"Do you want to compare?" Snake grinned.

"Maybe, Ahh...what happened if I win?" Otacon giggled trying to be as quiet as he could.

"You get laid.." Snake laughed.

"And...if I loose?" Otacon asked in a voice of mock ignorance as he raised his eyebrows.

"You still get laid..."

Otacon smiled and silently shook with laughter as he dropped his head, hitting his forehead, into Snakes chest as he enjoyed the feeling of his partner's hands stoking up and down his back, which was so slender his shoulders and spine stood out.

Otacon whispered into Snakes chest "Oh my god Dave...put me out of my misery.."

Snake caressed his partner's hair and whispered back in his ear in a low growl "Only if you put me out of mine..."

All of a sudden the light flicked on blinding everyone. Sunny was standing at the door in her small nightdress with one of her arms limp, carrying one of her bears which was nearly dragging on the floor while she covered her own eyes which were not yet accustom to the light. Otacon rolled off Snake almost as fast as Snake pushed him off,

"I-I heard people talking, then I couldn't get back to sleep...a-and was scared." Sunny said in a quiet sleepy voice.

Otacon scraped around for his glasses as Snake sat up squinting while he held his hand over his eyes.

"Its okay Sunny, there's nothing to be scared about." Otacon answered as he pulled his T-shirt over himself and found his house robe on the floor and placed it around him as he sat up in the sofa bed.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she asked as she walked over to the large fold-out sofa..

"Why would you want to do that when you have a lovely bed, all those toys and everything in your room?" Otacon asked her as he took the bear she held out to him.

"Because I want to be with you both." she answered as she rubbed her eyes and looked at Snake who had lay back down.

"How about I read you a quick story and until you fall asleep? Because...if you stay awake then your Bears will have to stay awake and then they'll be far too tired to play with tomorrow." Otacon said as he sat the bear in front of him on the covers.

"Okay" she replied as she grabbed her bear and slid off the sofa-bed. Otacon got up carefully, keeping himself covered and holding his hand over the lower front of his robe.

Sunny stopped and turned to Otacon and Snake who was laying back down. "Did your daddy ever read to you, Daddy?"

"Yes he did..." Otacon said softly as he placed his hand on Sunny's head and caressed her hair.

"And you, Daddy-Dave? Did your Daddy ever read to you?"

"Uhh...no." Snake grunted. "Unless you count the riot act..." he continued as Otacon elbowed him.

Sunny looked a little puzzled. "So..your daddy loved you?"

Otacon paused and stared into space. "Yes...he did."

"And you Daddy-Dave?"

Snake looked over his shoulder at Sunny and mumbled. "Uhh...no." before Otacon could elbow him.

They walked into the bedroom and Sunny sleepily climbed back into her bed as Otacon placed the two bears in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Which story do you want me to read to you?"

"The one about the Hippo!"

"Haha, okay. Hippo it is. You know...I could be wrong but I think this is your favourite book." Otacon said as he sat back down onto the bed and started to read the story to her.

After about forty-minutes of reading, Otacon turned the next page and started to read until he noticed the sound and rhythm of Sunny breathing. She had fallen asleep cuddling her bears tightly. He lifted himself off the bed as quietly as he could and walked slowly to the door, turning off the light and closing the door after him. He walked quietly back into the living area where Snake was snoring, fast asleep. He pulled off his robe and T-shirt and got back into the bed quietly and feeling quite exhausted, he turned out the light and snuggled up to his sleeping partner.

In what seemed like an instant, Otacon was aware of the morning light beaming down onto his face. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his face until he became aware of Sunny's excitable voice calling him.

Sunny pulled the pillow off his face and offered him his glasses. "G-good morning Daddy!" she said as Otacon sat bolt-upright with his eyes still closed and his glasses on slanted.

"You look funny!" Sunny said as she giggled.

"Well...you do know what time it is?" he asked as he pretended to look at an imaginary watch.

"Cuddle time!" she shouted as she jumped on him, which made him fall backwards onto Snake, who got winded.

"Uhh...its Cuddle time already? Can't we change Cuddle time to the afternoons?" Snake grunted as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Daddy, I want to show you something!" Sunny said as she opened her mouth and place her finger up to one of her little teeth and moved it.

"Ohh let me have a look.." Otacon replied as Sunny sat in his lap and he cupped her face in his hands, turning it side to side every now and then. "Sunny can you get that lens over there please?"

Sunny walked over and retrieved the lens from Hal's project table, which was a mess of wires and metal parts. He lovingly held her face as he stared into her mouth. "Say Aaaaahh" he asked in a low and concentrated tone.

"Aaaahhhhhh." Sunny nearly sang.

"Well. It looks like you're certainly growing up! You're going to loose this tooth and get a new one! When it falls out, make sure you give It to me so we can put it under your pillow and see what happens." he said as he hugged her.

"But i-it feels funny and hurts a little bit."

"Well if I remember correctly it hurt me a bit too, but mine was taken and put under my pillow...ahh for the magic to happen...and then...I found a gift there the next day." Otacon looked up as he recalled.

Snake turned his head around and talked in the direction of Otacon and Sunny. "When I had a tooth loose, I remember being told to look left and when I did I was elbowed in the jaw. Knocked it right out...stopped it hurting and stuff..."

"Dave!" Otacon said as he pulled the cover back over Snake's head. Otacon then suddenly remembered his meeting with Naomi and looked at the clock, finding he only had two hours to go. He squeezed Sunny and grabbed his robe. "Daddy needs to get up and go out." he said as he got up and headed for the bathroom where he bumped into Mei who was carrying a tray with breakfast for everyone on it. "Where are you going Hal?"

"I've got to have a shower and head out I'm afraid."

"Well, you be back before Sunny and I leave?"

"Certainly! We have to go buy some groceries anyway. I'll be quick. Two hours max." Hal replied from the bathroom.

Otacon made it to the busy café and scanned around as he walked up to buy a coffee. As he was searching his pockets he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hello Hal." Naomi said as she seemed to appear out of no-where.

"ohh...hi. Ahh do you want anything?" he answered as he took his drink.

"Oh no, I have one."

"Ahh...right. I'm sorry I was late. Traffic was a nightmare and it took me ages to find a parking place."

"There's a quiet place over there where we can chat." She said in her smooth voice as she stared intently at him, almost ignoring what he had said.

They say in the corner and he was drinking as she sat with her legs crossed and supported her head with her hand.

"How have you been?" Otacon asked awkwardly.

"I've been...okay. And yourself...and the little girl?" She said as she ran her finger around the rim of her cup.

"Very good. She's very intelligent." Otacon said proudly.

"Is she?"

"Yes! She just...learns things so quickly. Sometimes, she ends up explaining things to me!"

"But things haven't been all good have they Hal? ".She sighed."This is about _him_ isn't it?"

"Well...he's...~" Otacon started but was cut off by Naomi.

"Ageing?"

Otacon was taken aback by her flat and knowledgeable reply. "How do you know?"

"I know a good deal of things." She said in a tone that cut right through him and made him feel instantly uncomfortable.

"Like?"

"Like the fact that he's been living with you this whole time, well, after a spell of about a year in Alaska." She replied as Otacon just stared at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've known his, and so your, whereabouts. Where one is the other isn't far behind...if you'll excuse the term."

"I don't understand. Why have you kept tabs on us and never really spoken to us?"

"You've both had too much going on, and honestly, I have as well." She responded, flicking her eyes up to him only to stress her words.

"So then...you know everything?" Otacon said as he tilted his head suspiciously. "So...why did you want to meet me out here?"

"Because I wanted to speak to you in person, and I want to help you. I know more about gene therapy then anyone. You know this. "

"You didn't answer my question completely." Otacon pointed out so that she knew he couldn't be diverted.

"Hal, if you care about Sna...David. You'll want me on-board."

"I know him better then anyone else. He's the greatest friend I've ever had so of course his well-being is important to us all, but It all depends on what exactly you have in mind."

Naomi shook her head slowly and looked up at him. "You don't even have the decency to be honest with me, Hal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do we really have to play this game?" she asked with frustration penetrating her voice.

"I don't understand. I'm not playing anything." Otacon said seriously.

"He's not your friend." She said flatly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."Otacon responded in cliché before he could even stop himself.

Naomi exhaled almost as a huff as she leaned forward. "You two, are in some kind of a relationship. You've secretly been lovers for years. Even someone from the outside looking in could see it. Two men who live like you both do? And now...you even have a child together. You have the family you've been looking for Hal."

"This is ridiculous." Otacon said as he got up to leave until Naomi grabbed his arm.

"Listen Hal. You know everything I'm saying is true. Do you actually want me to prove it?"

"Yes! I do want you to prove it, because I just don't understand where you're going with all this and why you could possibly want to help him."

Naomi reached into her expensive designer handbag and pulled out some photographs. She lay them on the table like the evidence they were. Otacon looked down to long-lens shots of him, Snake out with Sunny when they were on a brief holiday abroad. The pictures looked as if they could have been treasured family photographs in their own album.

It showed them on a beach in the hot late afternoon, where the sunlight had a bright orange colour to it. Sunny could be seen in a small bathing suit building a sand castle near the warm waters as Snake and Otacon were seen sitting watchfully over her. In some pictures Otacon was seen playing with Sunny or chatting to Snake – he always seemed to be the focal-point of the photographs. Finally there is a photograph, which even through the sun's glare and the flares the lights caused, showed Snake sitting up casually with Otacon sitting in front of him. Snake had his arms around Otacon, who was leaning back and kissing him.

"You can have these..-" she said, now with sad yet caring tone to her voice."-...and no, there are no copies. I just wanted to prove I knew."

Otacon stared at the photos with a blank expression on his face. "What is your interest here? Why are you doing this and what do you want?"

She leaned back and all her physical mannerisms betrayed her weighing her options and calculating her terms. "I just want to help a friend. One friend helping another and that friend helping back."

"You have to be more specific.." Otacon replied.

"I want to help David, and I can."

"And what do you want in return? Money? Well, we have none." Otacon said managing to remain calm.

"No, no...nothing as crude as money. I could probably do it in my lab, with my resources."

"Then...what do you gain out of 'helping a friend'"

"Well, I'm working on a project that would be helped immensely by researching the cellular degeneration David is starting to suffer from, also...in return for stopping the terrible fate, and possible early death, of your lover, I think you would do...anything...to get as much help for him as possible." she said as she placed her hand over his and caressed his glove, creeping her hand up the inside of his sleeve slightly.

Otacon's eyes widened "What?"

"Don't over react!" she said nervously scanning the café.

"Are you insinuating what I think you are?"

"Hal! Don't be selfish. Don't you think that he would...has...done anything for you if you really needed help? He's faced far tougher choices, he would do this with his eyes closed."

"You're twisting things! I used to admire you and your research Naomi, I never thought you would make such demands...its...obscene!"

"There's nothing obscene here. Think about it, am I really asking for much?"

"You've said that to help your own research you're willing to experiment on him and you want have to have sex with me in the process. What am I missing? Its disgusting!" Otacon said as the chair screeched backwards as he stood up to leave.

"Listen Hal. I know people...who have been involved in this kind of gene research and cloning. They know Dave inside out. Do you want to tell him one day that this is happening to him and he doesn't know why or for how long because you refused him help out of selfishness? You don't even know how long he has."

"How...long?"

"The extent of this can only be ascertained by a proper examination. If it can be slowed then you need to do this while he has quality of life."

Otacon exhaled hopelessly. "What exactly do you want...from me."

Next : Love, Lust and Loss


End file.
